1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for a scheduled-recording of a program and an image display apparatus using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for a scheduled-recording of a program, and an image display apparatus using the same, in which a program is scheduled and recorded by only a simple input when viewing a broadcast program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image display apparatuses, such as televisions (TVs), display broadcast programs received from an external source through antennas. Additionally, image display apparatuses have the function to schedule and record broadcast programs.
Specifically, when the scheduled-recording function is selected, an image display apparatus may change the current channel to a channel on which the scheduled program is broadcast at the time when the broadcast program is received. When the image display apparatus is turned off, the image display apparatus may automatically turn on at the time when the broadcast program is received to display the scheduled broadcast program. Additionally, when the recording function is selected, the image display apparatus may record a selected broadcast program using recording devices or personal video recorders (PVRs), including recording media.
However, in a conventional image display apparatus, when a user desires to view a rebroadcast of a program currently being viewed or a series of programs having several dozens of episodes again at the next time, the user needs to know in advance the rebroadcast time or the time when the next episode is to be broadcast, and needs to set the title and recording time of the program on a scheduled-recording menu. Alternatively, the user searches for a program to be scheduled-recorded one program at a time from an electronic program guide (EPG) screen, to set the scheduled-recording function to the searched program or wait until the program is broadcast.
A conventional program scheduling method will be described below with reference to FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, a conventional image display apparatus provides a schedule set window 110 containing a scheduled item 111, an item list 112, and a keyboard 113.
A user enters specific characters through the keyboard 113 to set the scheduled item 111 and set details on the item list 112. When content corresponding to the scheduled item 111 and the individual scheduled item set on item list 112 are compared to information on the program being broadcast and correspond to each other, the image display apparatus may provide the program to the user at the time when the corresponding program is broadcast.
Accordingly, because a program is searched and the scheduled-recording is set through a separate scheduled-recording window, a user needs to know detailed information on the program to be scheduled-recorded. Additionally, the user needs to set the information for each program separately, which causes an inconvenience to the user.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method of simply and conveniently recording programs without requiring a user to perform a complicated search procedure.